Office Hours
by Torchwood Tea Girl
Summary: All Ianto wanted to do was do his job in peace, but there's never any peace when Captain Jack Harkness is around. Will Ianto ever get his work done? Oneshot, Janto


Okay, so this is a cute little bit of Janto fluff that I wrote and had to upload onto to my profile. I just had the idea of Ianto working in his little office in my head and knew that Jack would have to come and bother him.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, but if I did there would be more cute moments like this.

* * *

"Ianto!" Jack called from his office, but he was met with an unexpected silence. This wasn't something he was used to. Ianto's devotion to his job usually meant he was always nearby whenever someone needed him. Today, however, he was no where to be seen.

Then again, it was a Sunday afternoon and there wasn't anything unusual to report from the Rift Monitor. Out of the goodness of his heart, Jack had given everyone the day off as long as they kept their mobiles close at hand. He hadn't been surprised when Ianto had politely declined the offer, stating that there was always some sort of work for him to do and he'd much rather get it done while things were quiet. When he realised that he couldn't persuade Ianto otherwise, Jack finally shrugged and reluctantly allowed him to go about his job with disturbances. Unfortunately, he now needed the young Welshman who had uncharacteristically vanished.

Wearily getting up from his chair and leaving the stacks of paper that were carelessly scattered across his desk, Jack wandered over to his office door and stuck his head through it. The Hub was empty and silent apart from the occasional hum or beep from the computers.

"Ianto?" he called out again.

No one replied and Jack could see that the kitchen and Ianto's desk were both empty of his presence although everything was neat, tidy and in their rightful place. It was possible that he'd gone home and had simply forgotten to tell Jack, but that wasn't like Ianto. He never forgot anything.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Jack took off down the steps towards the work stations and switched on one of the blank monitors. He quickly brought up the Hub's CCTV footage onto the screen, looking for any sign of the Welshman. Relief flooded through him when he caught sight of Ianto behind the desk of the tourist centre serving a customer. He knew he was being paranoid, but in their line of work any sort of disappearance tended to worry Jack.

After the customer had left and Ianto was on his own, Jack headed towards the massive cog-like door that rolled open in a barrage of harsh lights and even harsher alarms as he approached it. Moments later, he was slowly travelling upwards in the lift, tapping his fingers against the metals wall and humming to himself impatiently. There was a ping and the doors opened with a shudder to reveal a long, dark corridor. Jack strode purposely towards the far end where he was met by a dead end. He pressed a small, almost invisible, button on the wall with a smile on his face and walked into the brightly lit tourist centre as the wall slid open before him.

"Ianto!" he cried, hands on hips. "I've been calling you for ten minutes! Where have you been?"

Unfazed by Jack's attempt at an intimidating pose, Ianto calmly straightened a pile of leaflets on the desk and answered, "I've been up here. This is part of my job after all and today's been rather busy."

"Oh. Alright then. I thought you were ignoring me." Jack relaxed and perched on the edge of the desk. He watched curiously as Ianto pottered around the room, making sure everything was tidy. "You know, this is only a cover. You could close up shop if you wanted to."

"But then who would give directions to the confused tourists of Cardiff?"

Laughing, Jack kicked his heels against the side of the desk as he took a good look around the tourist centre. He never really spent much time there as, to be perfectly honest, he found the place boring and pointless. It had been Suzie who'd convinced him it was necessary for bringing aliens and alien technology into the Hub without attracting the attention of the general public. Jack thought this was a tad stupid, what with the perception filter on the lift. Tosh had then pointed out that they still needed to get to the lift without anyone seeing them at which point Owen made a snide comment that left Jack feeling pretty frustrated about the whole thing. Luckily, Ianto had offered to man the office when he'd accepted the job at Torchwood Three and he'd been in charge of it ever since.

"Is this the work you wanted to get done this weekend?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no. I've already finished all the work I needed to do," replied Ianto, sitting back down on his chair and pulling an open magazine towards him. "I came up here because, like I said, there are quite a few tourists about today. Anyway, was there something you needed, sir?"

"Yeah." Jack stood up as he remembered his reason for coming to find Ianto in the first place. "Do you have the reports for last month? I seem to have misplaced them."

With a small smile, Ianto grabbed a stack of folders from the desk and passed them to Jack. "Just finished checking through them. I had to do some editing, especially on the medical notes. For a doctor, Owen is disturbing bad at filling in all the relevant details on his forms. Plus, he's a terrible speller."

Jack returned the smile as he quickly rifled through the folders and said, "I guess when it comes to dissecting alien bodies, paper work just becomes tedious."

"Hmmm. That doesn't mean he can't be more thorough in his duties," Ianto countered.

"True, true. I'll be sure to give him a severe telling off the next time I see him," joked Jack with a quirk of his eyebrow. He held up the files. "Thanks for sorting through these, by the way. Are you alright up here by yourself or would you like some company?"

"Maybe once you've finished your own paperwork, sir," replied Ianto, glancing very briefly at Jack and his cocky smirk before pretending to be engrossed in his magazine.

"And here I was thinking that I was the boss, although I'm not completely against submitting to your rules."

"I bet you're not."

The two men gazed at each other for a moment, Jack's stormy blue eyes meeting Ianto's sky blue ones. Before either of them could say anything, Jack had flashed Ianto one of his patented Captain Jack Harkness grins and had vanished back into the Hub.

Left on his own once more, Ianto couldn't get the smile off of his face as he shook his head and turned back to his magazine.

???

The sound of the wall panel opening again not much later made Ianto look up from his organising to see Jack approaching him with two mugs of fresh, hot coffee.

"I thought you could do with a break," Jack said, taking his place on the edge of the desk once more as he handed a mug to Ianto.

"No," Ianto replied, cupping the mug in both hands and blowing on the top to cool the hot beverage down. "You thought you could do with a break and decided to come bother me at the same time."

Placing a hand on his chest, Jack replied in a much exaggerated manner, "Me? I wouldn't even consider doing something like that. Besides, I've already finished my work so I decided to come give you that company I mentioned earlier."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto took a tentative sip of the coffee. Desperately trying not to pull a disgusted face, he swallowed the mouthful of bitter liquid before saying, "Still not great, but you're getting better."

Luckily for Ianto, Jack took this as a compliment. A silence drifted over them as they drank their coffee and enjoyed each other's quiet company until a jangling bell alerted them to the customer entering the tourist centre.

A young, fair headed man casually walked towards them, checking some of the displays of post cards and knick-knacks that filled the small office as he did. He was dressed for the weekend; a plain white shirt covered his torso beneath a tight leather jacket and a pair of equally tight jeans hid his lower half. A shy smile played on his face and he blushed ever so slightly as he stopped in front of the two men.

"Hi there," he said, his voice edged with a slightly Yorkshire accent. "I don't suppose you've got any info about the night life around here?"

"Hang around here, handsome," Jack teased, leaning towards the young man. "I'd be more than happy to show you the 'night life'."

Ianto couldn't be sure if it was the flirtatious comment or the very obvious wink that made the young man blush more, but it was clear that the poor guy was becoming more and more uncomfortable with every passing moment. He elbowed Jack in the ribs, feeling quite hot himself as he glared viciously at the Captain, and then handed the customer a few leaflets and free guides from a stand by the desk.

"Here you go, these should help," he said, forcing a smile. "Ignore my boss here. He doesn't get out much."

"Thanks," the man replied, avoiding Jack's leering gaze as he practically ran out of the office.

"What did you do that for?" demanded Jack, pouting childishly after the door had closed with another jangle of the bell. "He was really cute!"

"He was a customer. If you want to stay up here with me then you've got to act professionally. This is a legitimate business after all. I can't have you frightening all the tourists away."

"Spoilsport. At least I know why you like spending so much time in here, especially if guys like that are daily occurrences."

Ignoring Jack, Ianto got up and disappeared behind the beaded curtain into the back room to place the two empty coffee mugs in the sink. He was surprised when he heard Jack follow him in. The Captain stood by the curtain watching Ianto intently as the younger man turned on the tap and began to wash the mugs.

"What?" Ianto finally asked, although he didn't look up from the sink.

"You're jealous," was the unexpected reply.

"What?" repeated Ianto, his voice quivering slightly as his head shot up in shock and his eyes met Jack's, which were twinkling mischievously.

"You're jealous that I was flirting with that guy," Jack explained, standing cockily in the doorway. "How sweet. If I'd know you felt that way I would have done it sooner. You're really cute when you get moody."

"I'm not jealous!" Ianto blurted out, turning away from Jack so that the older man couldn't see the redness that coloured his usually pale cheeks, making them feel red hot.

"Oh, you are so jealous," responded Jack, sounding like an American teenager.

Ianto aggressively threw the tea towel he'd been drying the mugs with onto the counter top and, still without looking directly at Jack's grinning face, snapped, "Why should I be jealous? It's not like we're exclusive or anything, are we?"

For a moment, a look of confusion passed across Jack's face, before his confident demeanour returned and he strode up to Ianto. He slipped his arms around Ianto's waist, feeling the Welshman jump slightly at the sudden contact, and whispered into his ear, "Who said we weren't exclusive?"

"Well…when Owen was opening the Rift, he said we were just 'fuck buddies'," Ianto replied, the anger still clear in his voice, but it had lessen to a degree.

"And when exactly have you ever believed anything that Owen's told you. Besides, how the heck does he know? It doesn't concern him in the slightest." Jack leant in closer so that his lips brushed against Ianto's ear lobe, earning him a shiver from the Welshman. "And anyway, why would I want to have sex with anyone else when I've got you."

Ianto twisted around in Jack's arms to catch a glimpse of the Captain's face in case he was joking, but he was greeted with a sincere, if not slightly cheeky, smile. "Really?"

"Really, really. I wasn't kidding when I asked you out on that date."

"And when you were talking to that guy before."

"Harmless flirting."

"Good. Let's keep it that way," said Ianto, a happy grinning spreading across his face. He cupped Jack's face in his hands and forced their lips together in a genuine, passionate kiss rather than one of the lustful clashing of teeth and tongues that they usually shared. He could feel Jack pulling him closer so that there bodies were firmly pressed together.

Before either of them knew what had happened, their intense desire for one another had taken over and Ianto's shirt was suddenly somewhere on the floor. Jack began to kiss his lover's chest tenderly as Ianto rested his head on the taller man's shoulder, teasing Jack's hair with his fingers.

Silently, Jack pulled Ianto back through the bead curtain by his tie that, somehow, still remained around his neck. They hurried through the empty tourist office, stopping only to allow Ianto to switch the sign in the door to 'Sorry, We're Closed' before they continued through the dark corridor towards the Hub.

Pausing for breath in the lift, Jack pulled his braces off of his shoulders as Ianto removed his tie, their eyes never leaving each other. Jack, deciding that the lift was moving much too slowly and Ianto looked way too cute with his tie undone and resting across his shoulders, glided effortlessly over to him and lifted him up. Wrapping his legs around Jack's hips, Ianto felt the cool, hard metal of the lift hit his back, but was more concerned with the hot body pressed, once again, against his. Not wanting to waste even one moment of passion, Jack captured Ianto's lips in his and began to run his tongue along the young man's teeth, relishing the warmness inside of Ianto's mouth.

The lift pinged and the two men tore their mouths away from the heated kiss, panting as they rested their foreheads together. In one quick swoop, Jack had Ianto in his arms and was carrying him across the Hub in long, purposeful strides towards his office and the hidden bedroom that lay beneath it. Ianto, with one arm around Jack's neck, tugged his shoes and socks off with the other before starting to unbutton Jack's blue shirt that was much loved by both men.

Jack's back bounced against his office door as he forced it open and backed through it, stealing a hasty kiss from Ianto as he did. He placed Ianto on his desk and quickly pulled his open shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. Ianto grinned appreciatively.

"I'll have to get jealous more often," he murmured in the husky voice he knew drive Jack wild.

"Agreed, but next time you're carry me," Jack retorted before opening the hidden hatch in the floor that led to his bedroom. "After you."

Pushing himself off of the desk, Ianto padded over to Jack. He teasingly ran a hand over Jack's bare torso, stopping just above his trousers with a meaningful look on his face, and then descended down the steps into the dark room below.

Barely able to contain himself, Jack unfastened his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor before he followed Ianto into the darkness, a sly smile never leaving his lips.

???

When Owen entered the Hub the next morning he gave his customary gruff greeting to Tosh and Gwen, and them immediately headed to his desk. He silently thanked Ianto for the cup of coffee that was waiting for him beside his clutter of papers, folders and general mess, and took a long sip as he sat down on his chair. Cursing, he stood up again, rubbing his sore arse as he turned to find out what had inflicted this pain upon him.

A single polished shoe was laid on its side in the middle of his chair. Owen looked at it as if were some sort of new alien artefact the team had discovered. He slowly picked it up and examined it, a frown appearing on his face that quickly turned into a glare.

"What the fuck is one of teaboy's shoes doing on my chair?" he exclaimed, his gaze darting towards the only two people in the Hub that could possibly be responsible for this, in Owen's mind, monstrosity.

Ianto avoided Owen's eyes, although a clear blush was already creeping across his face, and mumbled something about looking for that, getting it later, and being busy as he vanished from sight into the archives.

Jack grinned broadly from the walkway overhead, leaning casually on the railings. "Perhaps he misplaced it," he suggested.

Shaking his head, Owen was about to toss the shoe to one side, but something poking out of it caught his attention. Giving whatever it was a tug, he pulled the mysterious item out of shoe and held it up. It took him a few seconds to realise he was holding up a pair of black boxers. With a startled and disgusted cry, he flung them across the Hub where they landed on the metal floor.

"Oh, God! That is just plain wrong!"

Hearing the cry, Ianto curiously popped his head back around the entrance to the archive corridors to see what all the fuss was about. All eyes were on him. Both Tosh and Gwen looked genuinely shocked, while Jack was clinging to the railings to stop himself falling from laughter. Ianto looked in confusion at Owen who was glaring not only daggers at the younger man, but a whole number of other sharp and pointy implements, as he pointed wordlessly at the underwear that lay on the floor near Ianto's feet. Feeling as though his head was going to burst with embarrassment, Ianto hastily scooped up the offending item of clothing. He was about to rush back into the archives when he paused and studied the boxers for a moment.

"These aren't mine," he stated, turning them over in his hands.

Everyone's gaze switched from Ianto to Jack who'd calmed down enough to give the whole room a beaming smile.

"What? I thought Ianto might like a nice surprise when he put his shoes back on." With his hands in the pockets of his coat, he spun around and waltzed back into his office.

The girls giggled to themselves as they got back to work, while Ianto took another look at the underwear, pocketed them and hurried away with a faint grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Owen stood quite still, staring up at the place where Jack had been and trying to process that piece of information that he really did not need so early on a Monday morning.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," he yelled, loud enough for Jack to hear. "You're a sick man, Harkness!"

* * *

The jealousy idea came to me midway through writing this. A lot of people have written similar things about Ianto's reaction to Jack's constant flirting, but when I thought about it I knew that Jack wouldn't be too bothered by it. It's just his way. Tell me what you guys thought of it and I may just write more like this.


End file.
